Beauty And The Beast
by TheFunkiestDuckling
Summary: My name is Olivia. I am 23 years old. 17 years ago, I lost my best friend, Summer, to a man in a Golden Freddy suit. Now, I'm back at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, and I will find Summer. I will let her know how sorry I am, or die trying.
1. An Introduction

17 years ago. It had been 17 years since I had last had a true best friend. Now, I was 23 years old, and still alone. I didn't have any friends, and I hadn't had any since I was 6 years old. That was when I knew Summer. We were inseparable, two peas in a pod, best friends forever. That is, until my 6th birthday party. The party took place at Freddy Fazbear's family Pizzeria, our favorite hangout. It took a lot of begging to get my parents to schedule a party there, but it was worth it, at least for a little while. We were hanging out by the animatronics on the stage, and discussing who our favorite was. Mine was Bonnie the bunny, the guitarist of Freddy's band. Summer's was Freddy Fazbear, the main animatronic. We were in the middle of arguing over which animatronic was better when a yellow colored Freddy came over to us.

"Hello, young ladies. It's me, Freddy, and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I am happy to hear that you," he said, and then tapped Summer on the head, "You think that I'm the best of them all! I'm happy to tell you that I'm inviting all of my biggest fans to join me in the back room for a party!"

"I love parties! May I come, Freddy? Please, may I come?" I had asked eagerly, but was unhappy when I heard his reply.

"I'm sorry, but only Freddy's biggest fans can come to the party. After all, you're Bonnie's biggest fan. Aren't you? I'm sure that Bonnie will have his party soon, and I'll make sure to tell him that you need to be the first one on the guest list!" He told me, and walked away with Summer.

I hung my head and walked away from the stage, all alone. I was angry at Summer, probably because I needed someone to blame for me having to spend the rest of my birthday party alone. If only I had known that if I had gone to that "party", I would have died on my 6th birthday. If only I had known, and I would have warned Summer to not go with the man in the yellow Freddy Fazbear suit.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a suspicion about the yellow Freddy, and I simply played arcade games, keeping my eye on the door to the back room, waiting for Summer to emerge. She never did. Eventually, my party ended, but Summer still hadn't left that room. Her parents couldn't find her either. Eventually, they told an employee about their missing daughter. Apparently, four other children had gone missing at the same time as Summer. I wanted to stay and find out where Summer was, but my parents made me go home. I never found out directly, but I overheard my parents listening to the news when I went to get a glass of water in the middle of the night.

"Breaking news! Five children went missing at popular family pizza restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's, earlier today. Sources say that they were lured to the back room of the establishment by a man in a mascot costume, who promised them a special party. Police are still searching for the suspect, and the children have still not been found," the lady on the news said. She went on to talk about the weather, but I had already stopped listening. I ran back to my room and threw myself on my bed. As soon as my face hit the pillow, I burst into tears. I must have cried for a long time, because I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I was up extra early. I snuck into the hallway, and peered into the living room. Once again, my parents were watching the news.

"Early this morning, police caught the suspect of a missing children incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria that took place last night. He has been placed in jail, but the five missing children have not been found," then, five pictures of five children showed up on the screen. I recognized one of them instantly, Summer. I felt sick to my stomach when I saw that image, and I still feel sick when I think of it.

That was 17 years ago, and it's time for me to face my fear. I've always had a suspicion as to what happened to those five children, and it's time for me to find out. Tomorrow, I begin working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a day shift security guard. I will find Summer, and let her know how sorry I am that I didn't try and stop her from following that man in the mascot costume. She will be there, I know it…


	2. For the First Time In 17 Years

It was a cold day in February when I walked into Freddy Fazbear's pizza for the first time in 17 years. I immediately remembered the day that I had gone running across the parking lot to greet Summer, who was always the first to my parties. As always, she had been holding a huge gift, and had a huge smile on her face. I smiled when I remembered how excited I had been for that party. Now, I was anything but excited to walk into the restaurant, but I couldn't back out now. Not when I was so, or least sort of, close to putting my mind at ease. To knowing that Summer knew how much I missed her, and how much I wanted her with me right now. I opened up the door and slowly walked in, taking in my surroundings. Of course, the place was very different. After all, the "toy" animatronics, the ones that were on the stage when I had my 6th birthday, had been scrapped. The ones on stage now were the animatronics that had been sitting in the back room when I last came 17 years ago. That was what I needed, but there was one slight problem. I needed another animatronic, an animatronic that, as far as I knew, had been scrapped along with the other "toy" animatronics. I needed to gain the trust of the company, and find out how things played out during the 17 years that I had avoided the restaurant. Once I did that, I could find out what had happened to the one animatronic I needed to get to Summer.

**-****-I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. A new chapter will be published soon, later today or tomorrow. I want to thank everyone who's supported me and this story. It means a lot to me that people are reading what I'm writing.**

**-TheFunkiestDuckling**


	3. Hidden Pasts

At first, I had a very hard time working at the restaurant. Everything I saw reminded me of the fun times Summer and I had enjoyed together at the restaurant. I almost broke into tears when I saw a little girl eating a slice of the "Chica Special", which had always

been Summer's favorite type of pizza that they served at Freddy's. It also made me sad that one of the last memories I had of Summer was so rundown. When I had my 6th birthday party, the place was full of bright colors and happy music. Now it looked old and dirty and rundown. Maybe I would stick around after I successfully completed my "mission". Perhaps I would stay with the job and work to make the place better, and make it as fun and colorful as it was when I was growing up.

It took about 3 weeks, but somehow I could come to work every day without being filled with terrible dread. I did the same basic things every day, working from 12:00 PM to 8:00 PM before going home. I worked hard every single day, trying to learn as much as I could about what had happened while I was gone.

I learned it all from the current night shift security guard, a man named Mike Schmidt. He told me the story from where I had left off. Apparently, one of the animatronics bit a customer, causing them to get rid of the line of toy animatronics. However, no one knew exactly what had happened to them after they were shut down. The only thing that we knew was that they couldn't possibly be in the back room, unless they were hidden somewhere, which was definitely possible. Eventually, Mike and I became good friends. Because we came to trust each other so much, I told him about Summer. To my surprise, he was actually very understanding. He even offered to let me join him when he worked the night shift. Of course, we wouldn't be just watching the security cameras. We would search the restaurant for any sign of the toy animatronics. At first, I was surprised when Mike agreed to help me, until he told me about Jonathon.

When Mike was 8, he went to Freddy Fazbear's pizza with his 5-year-old brother, Jonathon. Much like I had been with Summer, Mike was angry when the Golden Freddy Fazbear brought Jonathon to the back room for a "party".

When I asked Mike about his brother, he showed me a picture that he kept in his wallet. I instantly recognized the picture of the little boy as the one that was next to Summer's picture 17 years ago on the news. I had no idea that he had gone through the same thing that I had, that those 17 years that I had spent alone had been experienced by someone else. I suddenly had a tremendous amount of respect for Mike and told him about how I wished to set Summer's soul free. I told him that, if he was willing to help, we could set Jonathon's soul free as well. He was immediately willing to help. What amazed me was that he had no doubt that we would succeed with this, and I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt like someone cared about me, like someone could relate to me. And for the first time in 17 years, I felt like I wasn't alone. I had no doubt now, we would save Summer and Jonathon, as well as the rest of the children. We were a team now, and nothing would stop us.

It was 12:30 PM when we first walked into the backroom of the restaurant, searching for any evidence that the owners had secretly kept the toy animatronics hidden with the rest of the empty suits and heads. It was a big room, with a lot of empty animatronic suits, and I immediately knew we would be here for a while, so I decided to start a conversation.

"Why did you decide to come back here?" I asked Mike, "You know, after Jonathon?"

"I don't really know," Mike said thoughtfully, still thoroughly searching a Chica suit, "I guess for the same reason you did. I wanted to face my fear of this place. I guess I was hoping I would find some clue as to what happened to Jonathon. I mean, I just didn't think that it was right for my little brother's final resting place to be a pizza restaurant, you know?"

"Exactly," I said, and began to search a box under a table, "I always had an idea of what happened to those children, but now that you've told me about how they wander at night, it's obvious that something is up. I mean, free roaming mode? Come on!"

"Yeah, I mean, who would believe that those robots have a setting to wander around. Even if they do, they wouldn't leave it on at night! Anyway, what made you think that the guy in the Golden Freddy suit put the children in the suits of the animatronics? I certainly never thought of that!" He said, never taking his eyes off of the suits he was searching.

"I really don't know how I thought of it, but it just made sense. I mean, the thought just came to me, because I," I stopped short. I had just opened up another box under the table, and was shocked by what was inside. A face stared up at me, the face of a puppet

**-Once again, I would like to thank everyone for supporting this story. I would also like to explain, although you've probably already understood this by now, this story is based off of the theory that the 5 dead children possessed the animatronics. It is also based off of the theory that The Marionette transferred the souls of the children to the animatronics. Thanks!**


	4. A Puppet And A Past

**-Hello! I would like to tell everyone that this story will be added to very often on weekends. This is because of school. I will try to post two chapters a day on weekends, but on weekdays, new chapters will rarely be published. I'm sorry for this.**

**-In this chapter, we will learn more about Mike's past, as well as learn more about how Mike and Olivia will go through with their plan. Be prepared for a long one!**

"Is that the one we need?" Mike asked, "You know, the animatronic that we need to free the children?"

"Yes, it is!" I said, and I was filled with excitement. I knew that we were going to free Summer, Jonathon, and the rest of the children. Unfortunately, we needed to find a way to communicate with the puppet. The only problem with that was that, at least as far as we knew, The Marionette didn't speak English, nor did it reply to anything that we were to say. The good thing was that it was 1:00 AM when we finally found the puppet, so we had 5 more hours to figure out a plan.

"Are you sure that we can find a way to do this?" Mike asked, once we were back in his office with The Marionette.

"I hope so. I mean, maybe we just need to talk to it. Maybe it doesn't have to respond. Do you think that if we talk to it, it can do what we want?" I asked him.

"I highly doubt it, although this place has surprised me quite a few times, so it's definitely possible. Not very possible, just a little," He said. He sounded anxious, and I felt bad for him. Obviously, he was starting to panic. I felt like it was my fault, because I had gotten his hopes up about the whole thing. I really hoped that we could figure this out, and that we could succeed before the clock struck 6:00 AM. I looked back and forwards between Mike and The Marionette in my hands. I wasn't really sure what to do, what to say next, until Mike's face lit up.

"Hey, you know how, when you first start working here, that guy leaves you messages over the phone?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, all of those messages are recorded on a device. Maybe, we can find the messages left to the security guard that was working when the toy animatronics were still active. You know, when the…" he paused and shifted uncomfortably, "5 children went missing. Do you think it's worth a shot?"

"Of course it is! Maybe he said something about The Marionette," I said, holding up the puppet that I had in my right hand, "Maybe we can use what he said to find out how to communicate with this…" I stared at it, "thing?" I half asked, half said.

"Okay, let's see!" Mike said and picked up the device. He started pressing buttons, scrolling through the messages. He read out the dates as he went. Finally, he found a message from a day around the time of the missing children incident. He played it, and we listened intently to the message, but we heard nothing of worth. Mike played the next message, and there was still nothing that would help us. We must have listened to 20 messages before we found a message that might be of some use to us.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Well, you're still here, so that's good," the man on the other side of the line said, "I mean, it's good that you're still working here, and that you haven't decided to choose another job. You know. Anyway, how are things going? Have you been remembering to wind that music box? I guess so, or else you wouldn't be listening to this. Oh yeah, if you aren't able to wind the music box, you know, because you have to wear th mask, maybe you should try reasoning with the puppet. I mean, it's certainly smart, so maybe it can understand English…..and possibly Spanish as well. Anyway, if you can't wind up the music box and it gets into your office, try talking to it. If you can prove that you have something to live for, you know, if you have a reason, tell it. Maybe it'll be understanding. Okay, well goodnight!"

"Wow," Mike said, "Do you think that that'll work?"

"It's worth a try," I said and held out the puppet in front of us."

"Okay. Well, how do you talk to a puppet?" Mike asked me.

"I have no idea, but let's try," I said. We both took a deep breath, and I began to tell the story. I explained it all, how Summer was my best friend, how the man in the Golden Freddy Fazbear suit took her to the back. I told it about the news in the middle of the night, about the pictures of the children on the TV that morning. I explained my idea about where the children had disappeared to, and talked about how I gotten the job to find Summer and set her free. I finished, and nodded at Mike.

"When I was 8 years old, I went to Freddy Fazbear's with my mother, father, and brother. My brother was 5 years old, and his name was Jonathon. I never had many friends growing up, so I was really close to Jonathon. We were having a contest to see who could win the most games in 15 minutes, and we went over to the "Whack-A-Mole" type of game, where you have to hit the Freddy Fazbears that pop up. Well, Jonathon hated that game because he loved Freddy and didn't want to hit him with a paddle," Mike smiled and laughed when he thought of that, "Well, because of that, we were arguing. I really wanted to play it, and he didn't. Anyway, the golden Freddy Fazbear came over and broke up our argument. He told Jonathon that he was having a party for his biggest fans in the back room, and he took Jonathon with him. I spent a lot of time alone and, when it was time to go, my parents couldn't find Jonathon. Apparently, the employees were getting a lot of reports of children going missing, four other kids to be exact. My parents told me to sit at the table by the show stage. I sat there for, like, an hour. Eventually, my parents called my Aunt Stephanie to pick me up and take me to her house for a little while. I spent the night there, and my parents picked me up in the morning. They were very uncomfortable, and I knew that something was wrong. They told me, they told me about how Jonathon "was going away for a little while" and that it might be a little while until I saw him again. They didn't talk about him ever again. Well, after 17 years, I decided to come back and face my fear of this place. I got a job as a night guard and then I met Olivia. I guess that now, I just want to know that Jonathon's okay, and that he's…. not eternally stuck in a pizza restaurant," Mike finished and looked down at his feet.

"You did a good job," I said and patted Mike on the shoulder. I could tell he'd had a hard time telling the story of his brother.

"Thanks," he said, looking at the puppet, "Do you think that it worked?"

"Maybe," I said, but I was skeptical, until the puppet in my hands proved he could help.


	5. Come To Me, My Army

**Hello! Good news! I have been typing chapters for the upcoming week. Hopefully, I will be publishing one chapter every day, as I have chapters ready to go! Okay, this chapter takes place at FredBear's Family Diner, from the point of view of an 8-year-old girl named Nataly. Okay, enjoy!**

**-TheFunkiestDuckling**

"Mom? Dad? Are you there?" I yelled out. It was getting dark outside, and I had been alone for at least an hour. I didn't know where I was, or where my parents were. We were on a road trip, going to North Carolina, where we were moving in with my Aunt Alice. However, it was a very long ride to North Carolina, so my parents told me to wait in the car while they ran into a store to get snacks. I waited patiently for about 20 minutes, beforeI got out of the car and tried to enter the store where they had been looking for snacks. The door was locked. I looked inside. The lights were on, but there was no one to be seen.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" I asked rather loudly. There was no response. I asked again, and again, and again. No one answered. Thrown into a panic, I ran back to the car, but it was locked. I panicked even more.

"Mom? Dad? Mom? Dad? Where are you guys? I'm scared and it's dark! Please come out! Please! Mom! Dad!" I yelled, sobbing. I was terrified. I was very shy, and always stayed back with my parents. I had never been away from them for more than 24 hours, and I'd had a hard time then. It was dark out, and there were very few lights. I decided to look around for a building where I would ask someone for help. I turned around in a circle, looking for the closest building. I turned and walked out of the parking lot of the store, heading toward the nearest light. As I got closer, I tried to make out what the sign on the building said.

"FredBear's Family Diner," I read out loud as I approached the building. "Cool!" I exclaimed. As bad as the situation was, I had always wanted to go to FredBear's, but it was too far away from our home in Colorado. Maybe this would be a good thing. I would go in, tell an employee about what had happened, and simply ask them to call my parents. It would be simple. Maybe the owner would even let me get something to eat, free of charge. Perhaps this would be a good thing. I was wrong.

I reached the diner, a tall and shiny building. I tried to open the door, but I couldn't, it was locked. I tried over and over to open the door, giving up the 50th time. I just looked inside of the building's clear glass doors, tears streaming down my face. An animatronic wandered the room, giving cake to a bunch of children. I wished that I could have some cake. I must have watched for 20 minutes, before being broken from my trance-like state by a car pulling up. I looked behind me, to see a fancy purple car pulling up. A man got out, tall and thin. He wore a purple suit, purple tie, and purple hat. I realized that he must have loved purple.

"Excuse me, sir," I stammered. I was trying to stop crying, but I continued sobbing. "Will you please help me? I can't get inside the diner, and I don't know where my parents are," I explained.

"I see. It's okay, little girl. I won't hurt you," He said. There was something about his smile that scared me. He put his hand in his pocket, reaching for something. He got closer and closer to me, reaching deeper into his pocket. I wasn't prepared for what came next. He pulled out a knife, grabbed me by my arm, and pulled the knife back. I screamed as loud as I could, and the knife flung forward.

Where the knife struck me, how long it took before I was killed, or if my parents ever learned of my fate, I don't know. The only thing that I know is that I awoke, but not in my human form. I remember seeing a gentle hand, helping me up out of my human body.

"This isn't the end. Come with me," the gentle voice said. It lead me through a long corridor to a colorful box. The hand opened the box, and out popped a puppet, a puppet with tear tracks running down its face. Tear tracks similar to those that ran down my face those last few minutes of my life.

"This is your mission. You won't be alone for long. Just wait, and be patient. Soon, you will have more, more to join your army. Destroy that man, that man in purple. Use your army when they arrive. Greet those who are new, give them a gift. Give them the gift of life. And don't forget, your army won't just be made of the dead, not just the ones who you give the gift of life. Welcome those that are willing to help. There will be 2 of those that are living, 2 that you will join you in your quest, your quest of vengeance. As for me, I will return, I will return when you destroy the man in purple. I will return and set you free, you and your army. You will move into the afterlife, and join the rest of your army in eternal life," The voice said. "You may never live again as a human, but you will live forever, be it as a puppet or a spirit in eternal life. Be patient, and wait. Your army will join you soon,"

The voice faded away, and I found myself inside a music box, but not as myself. I was the puppet, the puppet with the tear stained face. I replayed every word that the voice had said. An eternal mission, and eternal mission of vengeance. Who were those 2 that would join me eventually? When would my army join me? Whenever they did, I would kill that man, that man in purple. He would not get away with what he had done, that I would make sure of.

"Come to me, my army. I am ready. We will destroy this man and set free out spirits," I whispered. The time would come, and I would be ready.

_**We are poor little souls, who have lost all control, and we're forced here to take that role.**_

_**-The Living Tombstone's Five Nights At Freddy's Song**_


	6. Memories That Aren't Mine

**Hello! Hopefully you enjoyed that break in reality to learn about Nataly. Please PM me or review if you would like to see flashbacks from the point of view of Summer and/or Jonathon. I would like to know what you guys want. Anyway, here we go!**

Blue. That's all that I saw at first, before a rush of memories, not my own, came to me. Missing parents, a diner, a man in purple, a knife, a gentle voice, a puppet, a gift box, an army, and a mission. Before I knew it, all I saw was blue again. Suddenly, I was on the floor. Mike was shaking me, yelling my name, he was terrified. My head was pounding and I had lost all feeling in my right arm.

"Olivia! Olivia! Olivia! Are you okay? Olivia!" Mike was yelling. "Olivia! Can you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I can," I whispered to him. "I'm okay, I think,". My voice was shaky. "What happened?"

"You were holding the puppet, and then there was a flash of blue. I noticed that, that you were, you were shaking," Mike explained, shaky and gasping for breath, "There was blue, coming from the puppet and into your heart. Once it was in you, you fell, and I started shaking you. And then, you know, you woke up. What did you see?"

"I felt a bunch of memories, memories that weren't mine. There was a little girl, nine years old. She lost her parents, and was looking for them. She went to a FredBear's Family Diner, where she hoped to find a phone to call them or the police, or someone. When she got there, a man in a purple car drove up. He was wearing all purple, and he pulled a knife out of his pocket. He killed her, and then she woke up, and a hand helped her out of her human body. Then, a gentle voice started talking. It led her to a music box, with the puppet in it. It told her that she had a mission, a mission of vengeance. She would be joined by an army, and their souls would be freed after they killed the man in purple," I said.

"Really?" Mike asked. His eyes were wide, and I think that his jaw dropped for half a second. "That's amazing, I mean, not that the girl was murdered," Mike said, awkwardly stumbling over his words. " I think that it's amazing that, you know, we know how to set their souls free. We have to kill the man in purple. The only problem is," he paused, and rubbed his head, "I don't want to end up in prison,"

"Well, the voice never said we had to actually kill him. We just have to destroy him," I said.

"How are you saying we do that, you know, without actually killing him?" Mike asked. He was clearly getting confused and tired, as it was 2:00 AM and we hadn't slept in hours.

"We just need to end his life work of, you know, murdering children at Freddy Fazbear's," I said, realizing how dumb it sounded.

"So, you're saying that we get him to murder adults at Freddy Fazbear's?" Mike asked. The worst part about that question was that he wasn't even joking. Exhaustion and panic was really starting to get to him. We had to get out of here fast, before he went totally crazy.

"Okay, you know what? We just need to get him arrested, or to make him sorry for what he did. No more murders, alright?" I said.

"Okay," Mike replied. We finished the night shift together, and in the morning, we put the puppet back were we had found it. We left the building and began searching for the man in purple.

**-Sorry that is was pretty short, but I've been having some serious writer's block. It may be awhile until the next chapter, as my writer's block has seriously slowed down my writing. Expect a new chapter within the next three days. As I said before, if you would like to see flashbacks from Summer and/or Jonathon, PM me or review. I might have to publish a few flashback chapters anyway, to make up for the writing I have missed because of writer's block. Until next time, bye!**

**-TheFunkiestDuckling**


	7. The Message In The Map

**Okay, you may be wondering where I've been. I think that it's been about a month since chapter six, so…. Sorry. Once again, writer's block has been making this hard, but my computer is really slow, and I've barely been able to open Microsoft at all. Anyway, once I get through this middle-ish part of the story, chapters will become more consistent. Alright, here goes nothing, enjoy!**

Newspaper articles, maps, and other documents clattered onto the table. Mike looked up at me, knowing that we were going to be here for a while. When we had left Freddy Fazbear's at 6:00 AM, both of us exhausted and possibly going crazy from sleep deprivation, we had gone to Mike's small apartment to begin our mission of finding and destroying the man in purple.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Mike had asked when we reached his apartment.

"We're looking for anything we can find that will help us find out who the Purple Man is. I mean anything when I say anything. I'm talking about newspapers, maps, prison records, anything. Got it?" I had responded before continuing to look through paper after paper. Now, I was desperately reading through every article that we had found. Mike was intently studying a map and using a marker to mark every place where the Purple Man had murdered innocent children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

I sighed when I began reading an article that went into detail on the appearances of the missing children, an article made to help people look for them. I read through the description of my best friend, noting that it didn't truly capture Summer at all. It was obviously written by a newspaper reporter that had simply written what they had seen in a picture of my best friend.

_Summer Black- __Female, Aged 6 years old. Shoulder- length straight jet black hair, pale skin tone, 4 feet and 5 inches tall, thin body shape._

It made me angry to see how lazy the reporters were. They used almost no detail in this article. They failed to mention the freckles that were dusted across her nose and her emerald green eyes, Summer's most distinctive feature. I continued on to read what it said about Mike's brother, Jonathon.

_Jonathon Schmidt-__ Male, Aged 5 years old. Short sandy blonde hair, fair skin tone, 4 feet and 3 inches tall, average body shape._

If it weren't for the picture in the corner, no one would be able to tell the difference between Jonathon and their own child. It was no wonder why the children were never found. No one but their parents knew what they looked like!

"Hey, Olivia! Look at this!" Mike exclaimed, wildly shaking the map that he had been busily marking.

"What? Did you find something?" I asked, rising from my side of the table and slowly making my way to his side. I stood behind him and looked at the map.

"Do you see it?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mike!" I said. I looked at the map. I saw nothing special. Just a bunch of dots on a map of our town.

"Seriously, you don't see anything?" Mike asked, and shook the map again. He then put it on the table, and stood up, too. He began tracing the dots with his finger, almost like playing connect the dots. Then, he began spelling, and I saw what he meant. In the map, it seemed that the marks spelled out something. We just couldn't exactly figure it out.

"I think that that's a T, and that's a Y," Mike said, running his finger over the map.

"No, that's not a Y. That's a V, oh, and that's an X!" I pointed out.

"There is no way that that," He said, pointing at the letter that I knew was an X, "is an X!" he exclaimed. We both looked at each other, sighed, and buried our heads in our arms on the table.

"This is hard," Mike muttered. "I don't know how we're going to figure this out,"

"Me neither," I said. Both of us, completely exhausted and frustrated, fell asleep right there with our arms on the table.

I awoke to Mike shaking me, very hard, and yelling something. At first, as I was still half asleep, all I heard was some random vowels and consonants. But it finally came to me. He was telling me that he had figured it out!

"Olivia! Olivia! I got it! I know what it says!" He was shouting, and he looked like he had just enjoyed 5 cups of coffee. I don't know how he woke up so fast.

"What?" I asked, still trying to wake myself up.

"The map does say something, and I figured out what it said!" He exclaimed.

"What does it say?" I asked, finally awake.

"Look," he said, placing the map on the table. He had connected all of the dots in various ways, forming letters. Those letter's formed two words.

"It's me," I read. I read it again, and again, and again.

"It's amazing, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and it would be helpful if we knew who the 'me' was!" I said.

"Well, yeah, but we can figure it out!" Mike said. He was very confident, obviously.

"Wait!" I yelled. I knew something that we could use to figure out who it was. I ran to the box of all of the papers that we were looking at. I pulled out the prison records and flipped through them. I knew that he had to be in here.

"Anything?" Mike asked.

"Yes," I said, and smiled. Right in front of me, was the name of the Man In Purple. The man who murdered my best friend, Mike's brother, and countless other children.

_Don't worry, Summer. I will free you, and it will be soon_.

**Ooooooh, cliffhanger! Yeah? Sort of? Maybe? Alright, okay. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Once again, it might be a little while until chapter 8. After all, I have no clue how or if they will actually defeat the purple man. Oh well. Until next time, see you!**


	8. Questioning Confidence

**Okay, I know what you all are thinking! Maybe it's been 4 months and 12 days since Chapter 7, but it isn't ALL my fault. My laptop broke and my computer is slower than a snail swimming through molasses and dragging a thousand pound weight. Sorry about the bad similie, but I'm still really sorry about the wait longer than the line of every ruler in the world lined up end to end in an infinite chain of measurement. Once again, bad similie. Before I can bore you to death with another similie that hurts more than having your head chopped off by the world's sharpest knife, sorry once again, here's the story! (This will be an EXTREMELY short chapter to get me into the flow of the story after a VERY long break)**

. We loaded all of our documents and maps into Mike's truck and climbed in ourselves. I took a deep breath and felt my heart pounding. As soon as I closed the car door, I was going to have to commit to the situation. Once that door was closed, once I was seated and my seat belt buckled, there was no going back. I questioned my judgement for a split second, wondering what had proved to me that killing this man in purple would set free the spirit of my only true friend. Other, of course, than the fact that strange hallucinations told me that it was true. What if this strange idea was wrong? What if we couldn't find the man and Summer's spirit remained doomed to haunt restlessly for eternity? That was when it struck me that I couldn't fail. If I did, Summer would never be saved. I couldn't leave her to such a terrible fate. I bit my lip, fighting back nerves, and slammed the car door shut, buckling my seatbelt which seemed to do nothing but fasten me to the entire situation.

"We're really going to do this?" Mike asked, doubt and uncertainty staining his tone. I looked at him. He seemed so different from the confident Mike who was so sure that this would work, the Mike that I had known just minutes ago.

"I guess we are." I said, absentmindedly nodding.

"Then here goes nothing!" He exclaimed and we drove off. To where, to what? I wasn't sure. All that I knew was why we were going, and it was for a reason that meant the world to me.

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that this had to be SUCH a VERY SHORT chapter that isn't really even worthy of being called a chapter. Any way, I typed this on my Kindle, another reason it is so short, so it is probably full of grammatical and spelling errors. Feel free to point out mistakes in reviews so that I can fix them. I PROMISE THAT I WILL PUBLISH A NEW CHAPTER WITHIN A WEEK AND IF I DON'T, I WILL HOLD A CONTEST OR SOMETHING TO WIN A PROMPT FOR EITHER: Five Nights At Freddy's, Wicked, Once Upon A Time, or Wolves Of The Beyond!**


End file.
